<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PersonaStuck Earth C by AKpenZaPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249618">PersonaStuck Earth C</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKpenZaPanda/pseuds/AKpenZaPanda'>AKpenZaPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKpenZaPanda/pseuds/AKpenZaPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic basically just writing my interpretation of the Persona 5 characters on an AU version of Earth C from Homestuck with some characters being trolls and not everything is the same as in the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PersonaStuck Earth C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Akira Kurusu. You are a human living on Earth C. You are 16 years old and are moving into the cafe of a man named Sojiro Sakura. He has agreed to look over you for your parents while you live with him in exchange for your help at the cafe. You moved here because your parents wanted you to go to a real school instead of being homeschooled. While you have studied their culture you have not gotten a chance to talk to many trolls yet so going to school will hopefully help you get to talk to more and make friends. You keep hearing names and voices when you sleep lately. You can’t think of what it might be. Today is your first day of school.</p><p>You look yourself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. Black button up vest with a white shirt underneath and black plaid pants with a red accent, snazzy. Your school logo can be seen on the left chest of your vest. You touch it for a moment thinking about what might happen now that you are going to be around so many other humans and trolls. After that you head downstairs and see Sojiro chatting with a customer. You haven’t seen anyone come in since you lived here but that was only two days so it's not like you’ve had much time to see customers. <br/>Sojiro notices you and nods before speaking to you, “Don’t make any trouble alright? I can’t be having some random kid ruin this cafe’s name. You got that?” You nod your head yes and he looks back at the customer and so do you. It’s a troll he looks about your age from what you can tell from the trolls you’ve met. He smiles at you after sipping his coffee. When he speaks he sounds nice and inviting, yet for some reason it irritates you. “Ah, it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Goro Akechi.” Wearing a khaki vest he stands up and puts his hand out to you. You grab his hand and grasp firmly feeling the latex of his glove, you stare at his horns for at least 5 seconds long skinny and wrap around his head almost like a crown. “These?” He asked, noticing your gaze. “I know it’s unique but I assure you it’s nothing special.” He makes a nervous laugh. “Well he hasn’t met many trolls yet apparently so he probably hasn’t seen much of the less generic horns.” Sojiro said to him. He nods then looks at you expectantly. Oh! He must want your name. “I’m Akira Kurusu. It’s a pleasure.” “Well Akira, hopefully we can meet again soon but I’ve got to be off to work.” He grabbed his bag, gave Sojiro some money, then left.</p><p>As the train doors open you scramble to get out. Dammit! Late on the first day!! You didn’t think talking to that guy would’ve taken so much time. So many people to get through. When you get on the sidewalk you see a troll with what looks like the same uniform on as you, but not buttoned up and just a regular indigo t-shirt, running towards a car that starts driving off before he gives up. “GODDAMN EFFIN BASTARD!!” You hear him yell towards the car before he sighs and sits down on a bench. You walk up next to him and it takes him a moment but he eventually sees you. “Eh? Whaddya want?” Then he sees your uniform. “Oh you’re late too. Ugh that guy pisses me off!! Whatever let’s just get going before we get in too much trouble.” “Can I walk with you?” You ask. “Yeah sure tell me about yourself why not.” As you walked to school you learned that his name was Ryujii Sakamoto and that he used to be on the school track team. On the way to the gates however you see a weird light in a back alley. Why one would follow something like that but sure why not. “Dude what are you doing school is right there.” You ignore Ryujii’s calls as you walk into the back alley and he reluctantly follows you. Eventually the both of you come across a boy lying down in the alley. He’s wearing a dark blue shirt with some shorts and a gold choker. “Woah what the hell dude…” Ryujii remarks. You tap the boy to get him awake and after a little bit he comes to and looks at you confused. “Who are you?” You ask. “I… don’t know.” You get him to his feet and he wobbles before steadying himself. Ryujii then asks “So uhhh what are we gonna do? We should get him to someone right?” “No you can’t!” “Huh why the hell not you are obviously lost!” He pauses before saying “Nobody can find me…” “Oh he’s a runaway not we gotta tell someone.” He looks at you almost pleadingly and eventually you cave. You tell him that he can live with you for now and you tell him to wait here until after school where you’ll come pick him up. “You cannot be serious right now… you’re seriously gonna house a runaway?” You ask Ryujii if he’s gonna tell anyone “W-well no not really it’s none of my business…” He looks away and at the ground. You tell him that you guys better hurry up before running off to school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>